unnaturalworldfandomcom-20200214-history
Nephilim
' Nephilim '''a.k.a. '''The Fallen Ones '''or' Dark Angels', are the offspring of sexual relationships between the sons of God and daughters of men. There is much debate as to the identity of the “sons of God.” It is our contention that the “sons of God” were fallen angels who mated with human females and/or possessed human males and then mated with human females. These unions resulted in offspring, the Nephilim, that were “heroes of old, men of renown”. The Host of Heaven sees them as an abomination. To God, he sees them as warriors to protect the human race from the forces of the darkness. In their human half, they appear as beautiful, good-hearted, well-educated men and women. When they come of age on their 18th birthday, their angel half begins to manifest. They start having really bad migraines and hallucinations, seeing violent visions and hearing voices. Powers '''Grace: '''Celestials are extremely powerful beings that possess a wide range of abilities. Firstly, nephilim greatly elevate the physical attributes of their bodies. Nephilim possess all the abilities inherent from the father but to an elevated degree, as well as other, more special abilities that most nephilim are incapable of seeing visions of the future or the past, sensing emotions, and control over holy light. This makes nephilim immuned to psychics, magic or anything supernatural. '''Mysticism:' Nephilim have the pursuit of communion with, identity with, or conscious awareness of an ultimate reality, divinity, spiritual truth, knowledge, wisdom or God through direct experience, intuition, instinct or insight. They possess an amount of knowledge and have an eidetic memory. They can even acheive natural proficiencies with all kinds of weaponry and combatant styles without the need of special or long-term education. This ability even allows them to speak and understand various languages spontaneously. Precognition: Nephilim have the supernatural ability to receive prophetic messages, revelations, interpretations, warnings and visions of upcoming or historical events in their dreams. Telepathy: '''Nephilim have the ability to read someone's the thoughts and see into their minds of others around them. This ability also allows them to enter the dreams of a person as well. '''Illumination: '''Nephilim have the power over holy light. They can emit or project light of divine energy from their body. They can repel, agonize or vanquish their enemies with blasts of light and they can create shields or barriers of light to block attacks or entrap creatures. And they can conjure and wield constructs of light, such as swords, daggers or whips, etc. This also gives them the ability to redeem the souls of those who deserve forgiveness or punishment. '''Healing: Nephilim have the ability to cause other individuals to completely recovery from injuries, wounds, broken bones, low vitality, and even diseases in a matter of seconds, or they could restore enough life-force to rejuvenate vitality of those who are tired or nearly-dead, or to resurrect recently-dead subjects. Longevity: '''Nephilim are extremely long lived and age at a pace much slower than that of a human being. '''Superhuman Strength: '''Nephilim can exert greater physical force from the muscles beyond than any normal human. They can overpower demons and the majority of supernatural creatures, expect the angels can easily overpower other angels, deities (other than God himself), humans, and other creatures with their might. '''Superhuman Speed: Nephilim are capable of running and moving at speeds that are beyond the natural physical limits of the finest human athlete. Nephilim's reflexes are similarly enhanced and are currently about 40 times greater than those of an ordinary human.' ' Superhuman Agility: '''Nephilim's agility, dexterity, equilibrium, and bodily coordination are all enhanced to levels that are beyond the natural physical limits of the finest human athlete. They can also jump and leap at great heights. '''Superhuman Endurance: '''The Nephilim's body is substantially more durable and resistant to blunt force trauma than an ordinary human's. This allows them to survive falls from any height completely unharmed. Bullets of any caliber will pass through their bodies, causing very little damage that heals instantly. The superhumanly strong blows of the various type of demons and other supernatural creatures cause the most damage of any type of attack. '''Rapid Regeneration: Nephilim possesses an accelerated healing factor that enables them to repair damaged tissue with much greater speed and efficiency than an ordinary human. They can completely recover from non-fatal injuries such as slash and punctures within a matter of hours and injuries as severe as broken bones within a few days. Their enhanced metabolism provides them with highly efficient immune system, which renders them immune against all known diseases, infections and alcohol. Flight via Wings: Nephilim can spread and retract white or light gray, feathery wings. These natural wings give the nephilim the ability to fly. 'Weakness' Part Human: '''Nephilim are still half human and still experience human weaknesses. '''Demonic Possession: '''The nephilim's human half can be taking control by demons. Unless their angel half is strong enough, they might be able to destroy the demon from the inside of their body. '''Overuse Of Energy: The more nephilim use their pyrokinesis or healing abilities, the more they drain their life-force. It can lead to fatigue in the form of nosebleeds or passing out from over-exertion. 'Known Nephilim' Aaron Corbett Nick Lares Jake Grey Vincent James Vilma Rodriguez Category:Supernatural Category:Angels Category:Hybrids